Rizzles Inspired By
by Matiky
Summary: A series of unrelated one-shots inspired by songs. I wanted in on the 'song series' thing, but doing it in my own way. Ratings and summaries included for each chapter. :::::::CH 1 Summary: One of these is a lie- Jane is a good singer, Jane is a Mariah Carey fan, Jane loves Maura. [Fluffy. Established Rizzles. Includes Teen Rizzles.]


**Summary:** One of these is a lie- Jane is a good singer, Jane is a Mariah Carey fan, Jane loves Maura. [Fluffy. Established Rizzles. Includes Teen Rizzles.]

*Includes the song "Fantasy" by Mariah Carey

**Disclaimer: This is series is my own work of fan fiction with characters based off of the show, "Rizzoli and Isles" on TNT.**

* * *

"My dear Wife, you have ten minutes before we are officially late to dinner," Maura playfully warns Jane from their bedroom. "I don't know why you wait so long to get ready," scolds Maura as she puts on final touches on the look that took her about an hour to put together; auburn hair has the 'effortlessly styled' look, a rich burgundy dress that brings out the gold in her eyes, and a natural make-up look that always seems to catch the most flattering light.

"Well unlike you, my better-half," Jane sweetly answers back from their bathroom, "I don't see Sunday dinner with the family as a reason to dress up so fancy. Honestly, Maur, you've been going to these for years already, you don't have to impress them anymore."

Maura rolls her eyes on reflex, while a smile plays at her lips. "I happen to like to dress nicely," she reminds Jane and walks towards the stereo system to put on a playlist. "Besides, even if they may not mind how we dress," she goes to stand at the open bathroom door, "Angela will most definitely chew you out if you make us late again." Maura crosses her arms and raises an eyebrow at her wife in a mock warning.

Jane was in her underwear, hastily toweling her curly hair dry. She catches Maura's look and smirks. "If _I _make us late," she questions. The taller woman walks closer to Maura and says lowly, "It is totally your fault for distracting me with your…fanciness." Jane runs her hand along Maura's hips, waist, and down her backside in demonstration. "You look lovely, Maur," she whispers as she looks deep into her love's eyes.

Maura leans into Jane for a moment, enjoying Jane's hands and shower-fresh scent. "Thank you," she breathes as she plays with the lace of Jane's bra; it was a purple set Jane had bought herself to surprise Maura.

Jane leans in for a kiss, hoping to lead them into more 'distracting' territory. Maura stops her with a snap of Jane's bra strap, "Nice try, Rizzoli-Isles. We are going to be on time tonight."

Jane flinches with exaggeration and steps back. "Wow, see what happens when I compliment my wife?"

They both giggle as Jane steps into their walk-in closet.

At that moment, a very familiar song begins to play over the stereo.

"Babe! Turn it up!" Jane excitedly calls from the closet.

Maura grins as she walks over to the system to do so. She shakes her head with fondness as she hears the brunette loudly try and sing along, "Oh when you walk by every night, talking, singing, looking fine, I get kind of hectic inside."

Some things never change.

...

It was their senior year of high school; a year after Maura had transferred schools, eleven months since Jane introduced herself to Maura, and a two months since Jane asked her out on an official date.

Maura was invited to that night's Rizzoli Sunday dinner; not her first time but she arrived early anyway.

"Hi, Mrs. Rizzoli," Maura said as she stepped into the Rizzoli household. The comforting smell of homemade Italian cooking instantly overtook Maura.

"Maura, good to see you again. And once more, I must insist you call me 'Angela,'" the matriarch said as she pulled Maura into a warm embrace. "You look nice," Angela said approvingly as she stepped back. Maura was wearing a dressy coral spaghetti-strap top, a light blue jean skirt, and her hair was curled and pinned back. "I thought Janie was gonna pick you up."

"Oh she was, but it's raining and I know her car tends to be problematic if it encounters any sort of weather."

Angela waved her hands in the air, "I keep telling that girl she should have Giovanni, our neighbor down the street, get that hunk of junk fixed, but for some reason Janie just won't listen to me."

Maura nodded curtly, knowing the reason why, but opting to change the subject before breaking out in hives. "Since I drove myself though, I thought I'd pick up some desert. Jane said these were your favorite?" Maura opened the white box in her hand.

"Cannoli!" Two boys crashed into the kitchen.

"Frankie! Tommy! You boys stop horsing around. And that's for desert!" Angela shot Maura an apologetic look as her sons relieved Maura of the baked goods. "Honestly, it's like I didn't teach you two any manners."

They dark haired boys turned and politely shouted, "Thanks Maura! You're the best." They both flashed classic Rizzoli smiles before they rushed back into the living room where the game was back from commercial break.

Angela shook her head. "Well, the boys are in there. But dinner's not ready for another half hour if you and Jane want to hang out in her room." Maura nodded and turned to go upstairs.

Angela started back to cooking. "And leave the door open, Maura."

Maura blushed. "Of course, Angela."

Maura approached Jane's bedroom door, she could hear music. She knocked, no answer.

"Jane?" she called out, no answer. Maura opened the door. A boombox was on Jane's dresser, blasting at full volume. But what caught Maura's attention was coming from the bathroom; the sound of Jane singing. Singing very off-key. Maura grinned, holding in her laughter as she pushed the bathroom door open. There was Jane, already dressed in her typical faded chucks, ripped jeans, and simple baseball T-shirt, with her signature jean jacket and Red Sox cap set on the side of the sink.

Jane's unruly mane bounced as she swayed to the beat, brushing her teeth while she flatly belted out the lyrics, "…It's so deep in my day dreams but it's just a sweet, sweet fantasy baby. Ohhh yeah."

Maura's grin widened at the sight. Before the next verse began, Jane caught Maura's reflection in the mirror and she whipped around in surprise.

"Maura?" she shouted above the music and through the toothpaste. That's when Maura lost it, the singing and the look on her girlfriend's face while toothpaste dripped down her chin was too much.

Mortified, Jane aggressively spat out the toothpaste and quickly went to turn down the music as Maura doubled over and continued to laugh.

"Oh Jane…" Maura began, her eyes tearing up from laughing.

"It's not funny, Maura" Jane said, wiping her mouth. She crossed her arms and gave Maura the most serious 'Jane Rizzoli' stare.

Maura's laughter petered out. "Wait, what's wrong? Why are you being so sore about it?"

Jane huffed. She was looking up at the ceiling now, lips tightly scrunched. "You can't tell anyone about that," she mumbled.

Maura was confused. "Well, why?" Maura didn't think Jane was so sensitive with her singing.

"Because, Maura," Jane said, as if it were obvious.

"Jane, you know how I feel when you use 'because' as a reason," Maura tried to interject some logic in this puzzling situation.

Jane walked passed Maura and face planted into her bed. She said something into the pillows.

Maura quickly went to sit next to Jane. She rubbed her girlfriend's back. "Jane, what am I missing here?" It wasn't uncommon for Maura to overlook typical social cues, so she was afraid she had said or done something wrong.

Jane turned her head out of the pillows and said softly, "I'm not supposed to like that kind of thing."

Maura tilted her head, "Singing?"

"Maura," again, Jane said it like Maura missed the point.

Maura waited for Jane to explain.

Jane rolled over onto her back and ruffled her hair. She took a deep breath, "I'm not supposed to be into girlie things."

This was not helping Maura understand at all. Maura took one of Jane's hands into hers and continued to stare at Jane.

Jane continued. "I'm not supposed to be a fan of Mariah Carey because she's really pop and a diva and only girls like you are supposed to like her. I'm supposed to be all about rock and maybe some metal; you know, more like the guys."

Maura attempted to translate Jane's confession. "So, you are embarrassed because you like a singer you think other people would not expect you to like?"

Jane furrowed her eyebrows, darkening her already dark features. "Wha-? Maura, the point is I'm supposed to be the guy here and guys aren't supposed to be singing along to Mariah Carey."

Now Maura felt like the conversation turned into something else. "You're the guy?"

"Yes, Maura." Jane was now working herself up. "You are the girl. You wear dresses, you smell nice, you always look pretty, and you know all things girlie." She sat up in bed and went on, "I am the guy. I wear the baggy clothes, I don't shower every day, I'd get in a fight for you, and I know all about sports and cars."

Maura finally realized what the issue was. "Jane, honey," Maura said soothingly as she brought her other hand up to stroke Jane's cheek. "You don't have to be anything else but you."

Jane frowned and blinked at Maura. "Maura, there's gotta be a guy between the two of us."

Maura raised her eyebrows at Jane.

"You know what I mean, Maura," Jane amended. "When people look at us as a couple, I'm obviously the guy and you're obviously the girl." She sat there, stubbornly dejected.

Maura no longer felt like she was the one confused. "Jane, people look at us as a couple and see two girls. And although I find certain masculine qualities of yours quite attractive, I like you because you're you."

Maura began to play with Jane's t-shirt at the hem. "I like that you always stood up for me when people called me names, even though you didn't know me."

"You knew about that?" Jane asked quietly.

Maura nodded and went on, "I like you took forever to ask me out and were so nervous about it."

Jane blushed.

Maura moved her hands up to rub Jane's arms. "I like that you absolutely adore your brothers even though you say they're a pain."

Jane groaned. "They are a pain."

Maura smirked and moved closer. "I like that you remember all the random facts I say, even if you pronounce certain terms incorrectly."

"What are you talking about? I say it exactly how you do." Jane seemed to be gaining her confidence back.

Maura's hands gently along Jane's shoulders and neck. "I like that I know you love me. Even though we haven't said it yet."

Jane's eyes snapped in surprise to Maura's. They both smiled. Jane's brown eyes softened as she nodded and truthfully affirmed in a low, bashful voice, "I do love you."

"I love you, too" Maura replied sweetly. She leaned in to whisper against Jane's lips, "And I most definitely like that you're a girl." She kissed Jane slowly, enjoying the feel of her girlfriend.

Jane grinned against Maura's lips.

After a few more reassuring kisses, Jane pulled back. "So you don't find it funny that I'm a Mariah Carey fan?"

Maura started giggling. "No, not at all. I found it funny how bad you are at singing!"

Jane's jaw dropped in shock while a laugh escaped, "Excuse me? I'm offended!"

"I'm sorry, Jane," Maura consoled her. "Not only do I break out in hives if I lie, but I love you too much to let you go on without knowing that you, Jane Rizzoli, cannot carry a tune."

"No, no, no. You heard me when I was playing around." Jane stood up and walked to the boombox, "You gotta give me another chance." She played the song again and did her best Mariah Carey impersonation.

Maura and Jane were singing and laughing until Angela called them down for dinner.

...

Jane saunters out of the closet, her slim fitting jeans not buttoned and her earthy green blouse wide open. She struts towards Maura and serenades her, "Oh baby, I'm so into you. Darling if you only knew all the things that flow through my mind."

Maura looks lovingly at her wife as she takes her up in her arms and they dance. They both laugh and sing along to the chorus, getting a little handsy as the song progresses.

They manage to arrive on time for dinner. Jane bursts through the door, belting out "It's just a sweet, sweet fantasy, baby." Maura follows behind, still giggling.

A round of groans echoes through the kitchen. Angela, Frankie, Tommy, Korsak, and Frost were just helping to set the table when they all caught Jane's singing.

"Seriously, Janie?" Frankie calls out trying to plug his ears as he brought one of the dishes to the table.

"Yeah, partner. Your singing can be construed as 'cruel and unusual punishment,'" Frost said as he went in to give her a hug hello.

"Yeah, yeah," Jane scoffs at everyone. "Why don't you try being a bit nicer because we brought desert."

Maura pulls out the white box.

"Cannoli! Oh, Maura. This is why you're my favorite," Angela pulls Maura into a hug as Tommy snatches the box out of her hands.

"Yeah, Maura, you're the best," Tommy says as he sneaks some filling.

"And what about me?" Jane looks around.

Korsak laughs from his chair, "You are one lucky girl."

Jane smiles. Her eyes find Maura and she silently says those three words they always say.

I love you.

Maura smiles back. "Yes she is."

Some things don't change.

* * *

**A/N: so again, these are unrelated one-shots. if something seems like it could be expanded, i may move it into its own story. we'll see how this goes. **

**let me know what you think! or not, that's cool too. either way i hope you enjoy it.**


End file.
